Jealousy
by countingcolors
Summary: JONAS. But it can’t be that he is….jjjjjj….ealous, Joe is never, ever jealous. Joe/Macy.


**Jealousy. (a JONAS fic)**

_this is my first attempt at a Jonas, Joe/Macy fic, so i'm really sorry if Joe or Macy are too OOC. Also english is not my own language so forgive my spelling._

_DISCLAIMER: I own JONAS, just like I own Joe, Nick & Kevin...in my dreams._

* * *

Joe Lucas entered the halls of the Horance Mantis with his two brothers. It was a relieve for him knowing that even thought the three of them where the members of one of the most famous bands now a days, he could walk around his school like a normal teenager. So yes, every now and then he still saw a couple of girls looking at him or some even try and flirt with him but everything was now more peaceful than when the boys started attending classes at the private school.

Also things had changed with one girl in special, Macy Misa. The self proclaimed number one JONAS fan, and now good friend of the trio of brothers. When Stella first introduced the boys to her best friend, Macy was just a fan of the boys. A very passionate fan, but still a fan. Joe and his brothers never had anything against the brunette girl but sometimes it was too much to handle the clumsiness of the girl around them. Shored legs, massive headaches, and even a broken finger later , the Lucas brothers could consider Macy a close friend. For Macy it was still a little difficult to control herself around Nick, Joe and Kevin but Stella and the boys always knew how to treat her and how to handle her fan girl moments. Macy was a sweet girl and a really good friend and Joe was glad she could she through the love she had for him and his brothers and slowly get to know them as something more than celebrities.

As Joe was lost on his own world his brothers and him approached Macy and Stella on their lockers. Stella greeted the boys and asked what was wrong with Joe. Kevin merely shrugged and Nick simply said "This is Joe we're talking about, it could be anything" , as everyone agreed with this. _(his brothers always so nice to him)_

"For your information I was just thinking" said Joe trying to defend himself.

"OMG, Joe Lucas can think" said Stella while shutting her locker and turning to Macy "Mace, you should totally write that down on your website"

Macy looked at her in plain confusion, of course Joe could think after all her was a Lucas and all the Lucas were perfect human beings for her. _( and Joe didn't mind one bit that she though this)_

"Ignore her Macy, she is just messing around" Joe glared at his best friend as she stick her tongue out at him. This was a normal day on the friendship Joe and Stella shared. Most of the people thought that just because the two shared a special bond they liked each other. Everytime people told them it was obvious they would end up dating Stella and Joe did the same, look at eachother, back at the person who said it…..and laugh. Laugh till they cried because for them, thinking of the other one romantically was just impossible. Sure, as a guy, Joe had to recognize Stella was beautiful and caring, but also knowing her since they were little made him think of the little girl with pigtails that came to play every Saturday with his brothers and him. _(and the one he always pranked also)_

Soon the conversation the group was sharing turned causal and they started talking about the hottest topic at that moment in school. The party Stella was doing in her house that night. Stella was rambling about the dress she would wear and how she even made a dress that fitted Macy incredibly.

"Oh, no no no, Stells" Macy shook her head "I already told you, I'm not wearing that dress"

"What's wrong with the dress Stella made for you, Mace?" asked Nick while he looked for something on his bag.

"It's not….." she looked for a word to describe it "…Me"

Suddenly images of Macy in a short dress entered Joe's mind. _(but can you blame him?, he is afterall a guy with hormones)_ There was no way to deny Macy was beautiful and in the process of turning from a fan into a friend, Joe sometimes surprised himself thinking about the brunette girl several times a day. She was so much like him, hyper and out going and always happy. It didn't matter if Joe was having a bad day, just hearing Macy's voice could make it all better. But Joe was not one of doing crushes _(that was Nick's department)_ so he just assumed he thought of her because it was a normal thing thinking about friends….even if just last night he dreamt about them on a beach, with the sun shining bright in the sky making Macy's face glow and then they started to lean in and he kissed her bringing her close to his body as she moved her hands to his hair and----- ok, so the problem here was that Joe was the most oblivious person ever, and also stubborn. And it didn't help he's been flunking geography since fourth grade. So what are the chances that he'll get `Denial ain't just a river in Egypt´? _(Not that Stella or his brothers have tried to knock some sense on his head.)_

"I think you should wear the dress" said Joe almost to quickly and excited. Then he saw the four people, including Macy _(not that it matters he just embarrassed himself infront of __**her**__ ) _looking at him like he was crazy. He cleared his throat and made up and excuse " For Stella, I mean. She worked really hard on the dress. Right Stell?" he asked her hoping she'd play along.

Stella smirked, maybe her plan of playing matchmaker with her two best friends wouldn't have to be done just by seeing how obvious was Joe liked Macy _( for everyone except him) _and she knew Macy too well to know she liked Joe also_ (not only Joe of JONAS but the Joe that makes her sigh every time he smiles at her or the Joe that carried her to the nurse when she twisted her ankle on PE) _Stella looked at the other girl in the group and decided to help Joe, she pouted and spoke "Yeah Mace, I did it just for you. And it would crush me if you say no"

Macy, being the good friends she was _( and also she didn't see the wink Stella gave Joe and how Joe Lucas actually could blush)_ agreed to wear the dress. Instantly after Macy agreed to this the bell rang signalling class started and the group split up, everyone going to their classes(_but Joe had the urge to look at Macy one more time even thought he would be seeing her at second period) _

Stella walked next to Joe to their first class, as they had it together, and stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she responded. "Nothing" she said with a hint of smile on her voice. They entered class and the rest of the day went just like a normal day. Except today Joe had this sensation at the pit of his stomach, and he thought was excitement but why would he be excited? _(it's not like he was falling in love)_

* * *

The Lucas Brothers waited patiently for someone to open the front door of Stella's house. The three of them dressed casually but always with that hint of style that characterized them. Joe was wearing a black shirt with some white skinnys, because everyone knew those where the Lucas trade mark. He decided on a pair of Converse after his brothers reminded him that he needed some shoes to go out. _(he wasn't nervous, hefuckingwasn'tnervous) _

Now standing infront of Stella's door all he wanted to do was throw up. There were lots of times when he could tell Macy about his `feelings´, as Stella Malone said, _( seriously Joe Lucas didn't do feelings, never)_ but after a long and tiring, at least on his part, conversation with the blonde haired girl she convinced him to tell Macy that night. She said she was tired of watching two people meant to be together let a opportunity pass _( and Joe didn't quite understood this, but he is a boy after all) _so just to shut her up he said he would tell Macy tonight, but now he thought it wasn't that of a good idea.

Suddenly the door flew open and Stella stared at the three boys infront of her. Quickly she let them in and the sound of music and people screaming surrounded them. Joe saw lots of people he knew, also some he didn't, but he couldn't see the person he was looking for on the sea of people.

"She is in the kitchen" a voice behind him said. He looked up and saw Stella smiling at him encouraging him to go talk to his crush. _( crush, what an immature word. But he couldn't tell Macy the word llll…ove, not yet anyway)_

He went directly to the kitchen, avoiding all the moving bodies surrounding him. All he wanted was to see Macy.

He finally reached his destination. He took a breath and step into the kitchen area. But not in one million years he could prepare to what was inside. His eyes fell on the most beautiful girl he have ever seen, she was wearing a short, blue dress, that reached just above her knees and hugged every curve of her body _(he took a note to himself to thank Stella later)_ She was drinking a glass of water when she noticed him standing there.

"Joe!" she said as she approached him. "You finally arrived" suddenly Joe was pulled out of his trance when the shorter girl hugged him. He instantly hugged her back, placing his arms on her waist and pulling her close to his chest as he placed his chin on her head. _( it's not like he wanted her smell to linger close to him a little bit longer)_

"Hey Mace" he said as she pulled away _(he wasn't disappointed at all) _"You look… stunning" and even thought stunning didn't make justice of what he saw, if he told her she was just like a goddess to him maybe, just maybe, that would freak her out.

And she blush, and that moment he thought that was the prettiest thing he have ever saw and that he would do whatever it took to see it everyday of his life. _(god, when did he turn into this?) _

Before he even knew it, they had spent the last twenty minutes in there, talking _(and he also did compliment a lot), _but Stella, the same Stella he wanted to thank for making his fantasies _(wait, so now he had fantasies with Macy?)_ come true, irrupted on the room. Joe swears she said something about them disappearing and how they couldn't spend all day hiding in her kitchen but he isn't really sure because all he can see is Macy, and her dress, and he legs, and her smile, and….wait she is saying something but Joe can't make out what she says so he just smiles and nods. Because if Macy says it then he agrees.

The girl of his dreams _(really someone hit him before he turns into Nick, all lovey-dovey and into a sap)_ takes his hand, and he swears he can fly, while making him sit next to her. And when he is sitting next to her, he realizes all the people dancing previously is now sitting in a circle, and he is part of that circle indeed. "What are we doing?" he asks, because it's no like he was supposed to listen to Macy when she was talking, But she just giggles and casually says "Play". He frowns. "Playing what?" he asks once again. "Truth or Dare" another voice joins the conversation when he sees Stella and his two brothers _(who on this earth could forget he has brothers? ….the answer Joe Lucas. But he can always blame Macy and her charm) _

Stella sits next to Joe and Nick next to Stella, and it's not like he realizes they match, both wearing red or anything because he is Joe Lucas and he doesn't realize those things, But what he does realize is that his older brother is now next to his Macy _(ok, not his, just Macy)_ and Macy _(see not his involved) _is smiling at Kevin. Joe suddenly feels the palms of his hands sweat and he just want to yell at Kevin for taking away the attention of Macy from him _( and he hasn't been this possessive since he had that teddy bear when he was 8 and no one but him could touch it) _But it can't be that he is….**jjjjjj**….ealous, Joe is never, ever jealous. Or he does think because suddenly Macy is laughing at something Kevin said and he definitely is jealous. _(but it's normal cause he is in love….and yes now he isn't afraid to say it, and all he wants to do is scream if from the rooftops. But that would be weird.) _He doesn't even realize the game has started, and neither have Kevin and Macy, until someone says it's Macy's turn. He, at first is glad, cause now finally Kevin doesn't have all the attention _(because for him ALL is MACY)_ But when some random guy _(ok, so not random, he goes to his school and they share at least 4 classes together) _asks Macy THE question, after she decides she wants truth, he is mad. And THE question is…."Who is your favourite member of JONAS?" and suddenly the room is silent, everyone looking between his brothers, him, and Macy. Everyone knows about the love, or rather obsession , of Macy for the band.

But she looks uncomfortable, and it looks like she doesn't want to answer it and all Joe wants is to wrap his arms around Macy to protect her from everything and everyone _(now is too late, he has turned into a sap and it's worst than Nick's case). _He is about to say that it doesn't matter when his brothers start teasing her, not in a mean way but stills he wants to hit them, and she is blushing again _(and this time he doesn't love it as much because it wasn't him that made her blush). _And she says she doesn't want to answer cause she loves them all. But she hasn't deny she has a favourite, so little by little he is getting curious._ (one part of him hopeful he is her favourite, the other mad and jealous at his brothers)_

After five minutes of teasing and chanting, everyone on the circle has joined his brothers, she finally decides she's going to say it. And Joe has experienced break ups _(even if it was always him the one breaking it)_ but he has never experienced a heart break, so for the first time in his life he feels like someone is taking his heart out of his chest and they're tearing it up when he hears her mutter "Kevin" Joe looks at Stella and she has a incredulous look on her because Stella Malone is never wrong about relationships and suddenly Joe can't take it, the pain, the hug Kevin is giving a now much happier Macy, the chuckle from Nick,…the love.

He stands up after telling Stella _(because right now she is the only one he can trust) _that he is going to the bathroom.

Macy looks at his form while he walks away. The game continues and Macy scoots closer to Stella. "Stells, is something wrong with Joe?" the brunette girl asks. Her best friend looks at her and Stella can see the concern on Macy's eyes. "Mace, I want you to tell me the truth, ok?" Macy nods still confused, but she nods nevertheless. "Do you love Joe?" Stella asks. Macy is startled. Love…love is a strong word. Love takes trust. Love is friendship set on fire, she heard once. And now she's asking herself, does she love Joe? And without hesitation she answers her friends question :"Yes". One second later she is on her feet going after Joe, leaving a smiling Stella behind. _(playing matchmaker wasn't that hard after all) _

She has looked everywhere for him. Except the backyard. And there he is. The breeze is moving his hair and the moon is shining bright making him look like a god. For Macy, he has always been one. He sensed her presence and he looks at her. Macy can swear he looks in tears. They stand next to eachother silent for a few minutes. Joe breaks the silence."What are you doing here?" he asks. He doesn't mean to sound rude _(or maybe he does)_ but it comes out like it. "I'm checking on you" she says. He's about to say he doesn't need a babysitter but he bites his tongue. Instead, he starts a speech. "You know Mace, I always thought I was your favourite. Maybe it was just hope or maybe it was true but I always thought I was. I can understand you love my brothers but somehow I want to be the one to make you feel special." He turns to her and takes her small hands on his bigger ones. "Make you feel special like you make me feel, It's true that sometimes it can be tiring living up to your standards, because you think of us as perfect people. Like we don't have flaws but the truth is I wish I could be as flawless as you are. You're smile is hypnotizing and your laugh contagious. " He strokes her cheeks with his thumbs as she closes her eyes. "And I never though I would confess my love for you when you just said you like or love, I'm not sure and I don't really want to know it, my brother. Is ok really. Because I love you, Macy and I understand that you don't love me back." Joe finishes his speech and he drops his arms to his sides _(and he really misses the warmth that Macy irradiates) _

Macy frowns. " I like or love Kevin?" she asks " Really, since when?" she says confused. _(and her face is just so cute, ....Wait Joe, FOCUS!)_

"You just said Kevin was your favourite member of JONAS back there"

And she starts laughing, really hard, that laugh he loves _(but right now all he wants to know is WHY she's laughing)_

"It's true" she nods. " Kevin has always been my favourite, everytime I went to a concert he always amazed me. Because not even singing he can shine as bright as you and Nick do." This time she is the one taking his face in her hands. "But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I love you Joe, maybe it's too soon for us to say it but I know I mean it, and from what you say I think you mean it too." She says " And Kevin might be my favourite member of JONAS but he isn't the one I want to be with" and she kisses him. He process the information and he is kissing her back, putting all his love and passion in the kiss. Two minutes later he pulls away and looking into Macy's eyes he can see Kevin will never be able to hold her like he does. And he's somehow glad the question was asked because he's not sure if he would have confessed his love if it wasn't for it, He turns Macy around making her face the moon and he wraps his arms around her _(and he for the first time in his life feels complete)_

_(But still, he'll have to talk with Kevin so he doesn't get the wrong impression, because now Macy is only his)_

* * *

I'm not desesperate for reviews but it's true they do make me smile ;) I want to know if is should write more fics or if I fail as a writer :)

Maria.

PS: This is dedicted to the girls at the Jacy thread on Fanforum, especially Andre, Emily. And the biggest Joe/Macy fan I know...Audrey! I love you girls! 3


End file.
